[unreadable] Florida Intemational University (F.I.U.) has established the Office for Access to Biomedical Research and Training (ABR) to assist minority faculty and students gain access to research opportunities that will enhance their potential to achieve nationally competive research careers in biomedical and behavioral sciences. The University is strongly committed to providing research opportunities and consequently is proposing to continue to support the ABR office in achieving its program goals. The purpose of the program is to increase the number of minority scientists in mainstream science by providing the research environment, research facilities, opportunities for faculty development and student training in the biomedical sciences. The goals of the ABR program are (1) to enhance faculty research capability and competitiveness in basic and applied biomedical and behavioral science, (2) to assist with the development of institutional research infrastructure for the enhancement of biomedical research, and (3) to promote, encourage and facilitate interdiscplinary and collaborative research between faculty within and outside the institution. Through research training workshops, the Faculty Research Enhancement Award (FREA) program, cledcal and technical assistance with preparation of manuscdpts/proposals, proposal review services, and provision of core research facilities, F.I.U. plans to expand the core of productive research investigators that are nationally competitive in the mainstream biomedical science research arena. With the implementation of these measures the University anticipates a significant increase in (a) the total number of research proposals submitted to federal agencies supporting health-related and biomedical research, (b) the number of N.I.H.-funded proposals, (c) the number of investigator-initiated RO1, R21 and RO3 grants, and (d) the number of peer-reviewed publications per faculty member yearly. [unreadable] [unreadable]